The Aftermath of War
by Myno
Summary: It isn't easy being the Chief, Hakoda is better at it than most though. He fights to help win the war but he also fights to make sure Sokka and Katara have a father at the end of the day. But even more importantly, he fights so the Southern Water Tribe Warriors have a good leader.


**Hello, I haven't posted anything in awhile so i thought that this would be appropriate for the occasion. A writers life is difficult! I've had writers block for awhile but now I think I'm through it. But enough about me, it's time for Hakoda to tell us a story.** **Enjoy!!! :)**

 ** _-000-_**

I throw my shield away from me and stab my spear into the ground so it's standing upright and I can finally collapse onto the hot ground, or maybe that's just my skin that's so hot. I'm not sure anymore, all I know is that most of my body is pain right now. The Firebenders have been pummeling me and the Southern Water Tribe Warriors with fire for so long I don't even remember how long we've been fighting. I'm covered in the grime and sweat of war. Blood streaks my face and soaks my clothes, I really hope its not mine but I have no idea to be honest. Some of it is in my eye so I can't see very well but I can see well enough to know that we've only just won this battle.

The warriors from the Southern Water Tribe are gathering the remains of our fallen comrades. The ground is littered with the dead bodies of Water Tribe soldiers and Firebenders, the grass scorched everywhere. Some of them I recognize but some are charred beyond recognition. The only reason we know they are Water Tribe is because the Firebenders wouldn't burn any of their own to such a crisp. Or maybe they would, I wouldn't put it past them, they sure are ruthless enough for it.

"Hakoda!"

The sudden exclamation startles me out of my thoughts. I look up and see Bato jogging over to me. Though it causes me a lot of pain, I raise my tired body to my feet.

He breathes heavily when he gets to me looking like he's been through Hell. We all have I suppose. "We've done a count of how many we have left." his grim demeanor let's me know already that I'm going to have to write far too many condolence letters later.

I throw up a hand before he's able to continue. "That's not important right now," I say knowing it very well is.

Bato presses his lips tightly together before releasing them and speaking. "Koda," he uses my childhood name. "I don't want to tell you any more than you want to hear it, but you have to know. It's part of your job as the Chief."

I hate Bato's logic but I can't deny it. With great difficulty, I nod to let him know he can continue.

He takes a deep breath first. It can't be easy for him either. "We lost 36 men in the first few hours of this battle."

As soon as he says those words, a dull pain growing in the pit of my stomach manifests itself.

"After that, we lost an additional 17 in the ambush they set for us."

It grows a little more potent, spreading to my chest and lower abdomen.

"Since then we lost 6 others, they were the younger ones." Bato has log since looked away from me, I can't blame him. I can barely meet his eyes now.

My vision starts to go blurry and I'm having trouble breathing. I feel as though I need to double over but I have to be the strong and fearless least in front of them now. After hearing those numbers, they need the small amount of hope my standing firm will provide for them.

I look over at my spear, wondering exactly how many I've pierced with it's silver tip. I lost count. I find myself wishing that it's at least the same number or more than what we lost.

This was the first major battle for us since our involvement in the War and I'm sure men can't take much more of this.

Ten feet away from me, there's a man wrapping his arms around himself, I think his name is Katell. He is surrounded by bodies, some belong to the Fire and some belong to the Water, they're all dead though.

A few men have walked past Katell and tried to get him to do something but they're minds are just as broken as his is. They can't offer him any encouragement because they're too busy trying to keep themselves standing.

It's all too much for Katell, I can see that from here. He falls to his knees as I'm on my way over to him and let's out a wail befitting the pain we're all feeling right now. There's something about a grown man openly crying that makes all of the Water Tribe Warriors stop moving and listen intently as if it were the sound of the spirits themselves.

I can't let this go on any longer. I put my hand on his shoulder and squeeze firmly. My vision starts to clear and the pain in my stomach subsides.

He doesn't look up at me. "They're all dead." He whispered the words so softly I was scarcely sure I heard them.

"I know Katell, we can't dwell on those thoughts right now." I admonish him.

He isn't wailing anymore but the sobs are still there. "Why did they have to die?"

The question shocks me because there isn't really an answer that will comfort him right now. "Katell, go back to the boat."

He looks up at me and I've never seen such pain and bewilderment and sorrow wrapped up into one person's face. "Please, tell me there was a reason, tell me that they didn't die for nothing." His eyes search my face for anything that will give him comfort but there is nothing. He isn't the only one.

All the men are looking at us now, Katell on his knees, me towering above him. There's not a single sound, save for his sobs. They're all waiting for me to answer the question plaguing all of their minds. Even Bato is looking at me like a lost, kicked turtledove.

I have nothing for them though. Nothing.

 ** _-000-_**

I had two men assist Katell back to the boat. It wasn't so much assist as carry him there. He is the perfect example of what can't happen to the men. Their spirits are so downtrodden at this point that if one more incident like that were to happen, I can't say comfortably that they could continue this war.

After Katell is assisted (carried) away, I continue helping our Warriors in the aftermath of this battle. We dispose of the bodies of our comrades and leave out the bodies of the firebenders, the bodies of the monsters who killed my men. My brothers.

Bato gathers all the men for the burying of our brothers. After they've all been buried we all stand around to sing our death ritual. Katell has come back for this, his face wet but he is here with us.

I start in a low somber voice:

 _These men have fought valiantly_

 _And left this world aside,_

 _On their way to the unknown_

 _To pass the ocean's tide._

 _They've rid themselves of guilt_

 _And let loose all their hate,_

 _They have nothing to fear_

 _Nothing to fear from fate._

They all join in the second verse:

 _These men who are braver_

 _Far braver than we,_

 _Who weren't afraid of the sword_

 _Who wouldn't dare to flee,_

 _They sacrificed their lives,_

 _They sacrificed for me,_

 _We'll never say their names,_

 _For the future they'll never see._

We all stand together in silence while we remember their names, and everything we can about them. This is the final part of the ritual, once I, as the chief, lift up my head and go back to the boat, none of us will speak of them until after we return to the south pole. They won't have to think of them until the voyage home but I will be writing letters Sokka will have to deliver to their families.

It's not difficult to be the Chief, but is painful.

I can't help but imagine the tears and the sadness of the people who have to read the letters I have to write when I get back to the boat. I'm grateful to the spirits that no one has to send such a letter about me back to Sokka and Katara. They've already lost their mother I'm not sure if they'll be able to handle losing me too.

I start walking back to the boat and I see Bato helping Katell right behind me and all the rest of the men following me with their heads down.

They are all sullen and fearful and don't know what to do with themselves in the Aftermath of War but that's okay because I'm here and I will lead them as long as they will listen. I will never abandon these Warriors, my brothers.

 ** _-000-_**

 **Well that was depressing. Hope you all enjoyed it though, I know I did. If you guys have any requests or anything for this fandom or another one I might know, pm me cause I'd love to try some of your ideas.**

 **Read, Review, Favorite!!! :)**


End file.
